The Gods May Throw The Dice
by Jazza-44
Summary: What do the Norse Gods, The Avengers, and a supposed mere mortal have in common? They all must face Ragnarok... and defeat it before existence everywhere in the universe is wiped out...
1. Horrible Histories

**Chapter One: Horrible Histories**

Alexis Vigdis walked solemnly down the steps of the New York University she currently worked at and glared at the dismal weather that greeted her.

"Of course you would make it rain today, Odin." Alexis muttered under her breath to a being she knew wasn't real. "Of course it would be today."

It was an anniversary of sorts, not nearly a happy one though. As she walked towards her 'adoptive' brother Tony, Alexis cringed as she remembered the events that had occurred years ago which had brought her here.

_*Flashback*_

_The bedroom door banged open behind a young Alexis. She turned slowly to see her father. He hadn't been here in five years. He was forbidden by the law to be here now. This could only end one way… and it wouldn't be good. _

"_How's my sweet sixteen year old? Huh, baby girl?" Her father slurred his drunken state now apparent. Alexis backed away from him slowly, eyeing the door anxiously. Her father's gaze darkened. "Is this the welcome you give your father?"_

"_You're not supposed to be here…" Alexis whispered, instantly regretting her choice of words._

_Her father lunged at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair. Alexis screamed in fear and agony, she knew where this was leading. She'd been told that this pain and humiliation was over, that she'd never be subjugated to it ever again… she had been misinformed._

_She hit and kicked at her father as he reached down, tearing her shirt from her body in an attempt to do again what he used to do to her. But Alexis wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a teenager… a teen ager with the attitude and the ability to fight back… to some degree at least._

'_No.' she thought. 'Never again.'_

_Alexis eyed the lamp that stood just within her reach. She flung her arm out and grabbed it and, with a cry of disgust, slammed it against the side of her father's head. He released her and staggered back as he clutched the side of his head._

_Alexis dashed out of her room and down the hall to her mother's room. She found her lying unconscious on the floor, a baseball bat just out of the reach of her outstretched arm. Glancing desperately around the room, Alexis heard her father moving down the hall towards where she now stood. Alexis dashed to the door and locked it against his entry. He banged fruitlessly against the door barring his way, however, after a few more failed attempts to break the door down, he chuckled. _

"_If I can't get in to you, my sweet, I shall make you come out to me." He laughed sinisterly. "I shall smoke you out like the hunter smokes out the fox from its hole of a home."_

_Alexis froze. She heard the sound of wood shattering and then the crackle of burning wood. Smoke made its way under the door and permeated the air in the room. Alexis choked with each breath she took as she tried to open the door she had previously locked to save herself, only to find it now barring her escape from the furnace that surrounded her and her mother. She could hear her father's maniacal laughter coming from somewhere outside the burning house. Alexis looked at him from the window, but her look of utter defeat was erased when a police cruiser screamed to a halt behind him and he was tackled to the ground. That moment of triumph was short lived. The burning house groaned as its supports were eaten away by the hungry flames. Alexis looked up at the ceiling just in time to see it give way and fall…onto her mother. _

_This time when she screamed, it was because nearly everything inside her died for that one moment. Even as she tossed away burning pieces of ceiling, dragged her mother away from the inferno, kicked out the window and hauled her mother out onto the veranda roof to drop her into the waiting arms of the fire-fighters below, she knew she'd been too late…she'd been too late even before the fire started. Her father had finally taken everything from her._

_As Alexis dropped to the ground the house gave a final groan and collapsed, pushing a still burning beam outwards to fall, seemingly in slow motion, onto Alexis. And that's where the world went black…_

_*End Flashback*_

"C'mon Lexie!" Tony patronised slightly. "I need you back at Stark Tower for dinner. Can't have you wasting away on me now, huh?" Alexis nodded glumly, and he knew why. "Hey, c'mon. The last thing I want is to lose you… you and Pepper…you're all I've got…"

Alexis managed a smile, "We sure are." She replied as Tony pulled her into his red convertible.

She watched as Tony tapped his ear-piece. "Y'ello?" Tony's smile faded and his expression and tone suddenly turned grim as he faced her. "There's someone who wants to meet you." He said, a sharp look in his eyes as he turned back to the road. "You might not want to do anything freaky tonight little darling, and… play nice."

When he wouldn't explain further, Alexis touched a hand gently to the back of her neck and shoulder as she sat quietly in the car, remembering the pain. The metal of the beam imprinted the feather pattern it held onto the skin of her upper back. It was a memory she wished to forget, and one she knew she never would.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

Alexis sat quietly in one of Stark Towers many conference rooms. She watched as Tony paced up and down the length of the room shaking his head and muttering to himself. She knew he would not explain what was about to happen, which assured her that she really didn't want to know. But she had to know who was coming.

'_I've never seen Tony this anxious before…'_ Alexis thought. _'I wonder what's wrong.' _

"Sir," Jarvis began. "Director Fury and the Avengers are here."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony replied as he dragged his hand down his face.

"We merely await the arrival of the Asga-"

"I said _'thank you'_, Jarvis!" Tony snapped and muted the super computer system that ran his house.

"You said I'd never have anything to do with Shield or the Avengers…" Alexis looked up cautiously. "What's going on Tony?"

"Look, Lexie…" he paused. "You'll see soon enough."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at his irritated tone. _'Okay.'_ She thought. _'This should be interesting…'_

Alexis stared blankly at Director Fury. "I'm sorry, but… what?"

"You heard me. In a few minutes, three Asgardian Gods are going to materialise somewhere in this room." Fury stated calmly.

"Okay, let's say I believe you…which I don't, by the way." Alexis held up her hands to emphasise her statement. "What's all this got to do with me?"

"They asked for you. Apparently, you're the only person on Earth with the knowledge to aid in whatever disaster they're dealing with." Director Fury folded his arms across his chest and gazed at Alexis calmly.

"How could I help with any disaster? I mean, seriously, I know nothing about war, and I'm less than useless in a fight."

"Hmm, let me think," Tony began sarcastically. "What would three _Norse_ Gods want with the world's leading expert in _Norse_ Mythology? Suggestions? Anyone?"

Alexis' jaw dropped, but her expression quickly turned cynical. "Right… so Baldur and Freyja are going to drop through the ceiling, through eight floors, and land unscathed on the table before me."

"Not exactly." Tony's bland reply concerned her.

"Well then what exactly _do_ you mean?!" Alexis fumed and stood abruptly, her eyes shooting daggers at each of them in turn.

A deep rumbling sounded above them all and the building trembled with the force of it. Fearing an earthquake, Alexis dived under the conference table and watched as small pieces of ceiling clattered to the floor around her. There was a blinding flash of white-gold light, and it was over. Alexis watched from under the table as three new sets of feet hopped down from the table and turned in the direction of Tony and Director Fury…or rather, Tony and Director Fury's feet.

"Thor." She heard Tony greet one of the newcomers.

"Stark."

"Thank you for burning that incredibly Celtic patterned circle into my _expensive_ rosewood table… it's exactly what it was missing." Alexis snickered at Tony's dry tone. "And you've brought daddy and brother with you…how charming."

"None of us are pleased to be here, I assure you." A velvet smooth voice responded to Tony's jibe, the intended malice only just concealed.

"Should you have taken the muzzle off? Because he bites." Tony's jab at one of the other newcomers earned him an irritated hiss.

"We did not come here to throw insults at each other." She heard Thor nearly growl.

"Speak for yourself." Tony replied, his smirk evident in his voice as he reminded himself of Hawkeye.

"Stark." Director Fury's voice was cold. "Go cool your heels. If we need a smart ass, I'll call you."

"I'll be in the naughty corner then, shall I?"

"Director Fury, I present our father -"

"Your father." The velvet voice spat.

"Silence, Loki." A third, gruff and commanding voice, silenced the other.

"I recognise your 'All Father', Thor." Director Fury's voice remained cold and formal. "Welcome to Earth."

"No welcome is necessary," answered the same gruff, commanding voice. "But it is appreciated all the same."

"Would you have a seat." Director Fury moved to a chair and sat. The others followed suit. "Stark, where did she go?"

"You really think I'll tell you?" Tony asked, slightly irritated. "She'll come out when she's ready."

"The girl?" asked the gruff voice.

"Is the one hiding." Director Fury replied. "Alexis Vigdis, I don't have time for this…" When she made no reply, he continued, "Have you ever heard of… 'Ragnorrok'?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and came out from her hiding place. "You mean Ragnarok. And of course I've bloody heard of it. I wrote my dissertation on it." She let her gaze wonder over the three seated across the table from her. "Why is the Norse 'end of the world' myth suddenly of concern to Shield?"

"It concerns all humanity, young one." Alexis turned to face the old man. "It concerns all of the nine realms."

"Okay, this," Alexis gestured towards the three opposite her and then to Director Fury. "Is nuts. This is what gets people like me thrown into a mental institute. And I'm not buying any of it."

Thor spoke up then. "We are, as your people say… 'for real', Alexis."

"You can't possibly be! Nordic legends are just that… legends! They're not real. They're there to teach lessons, and give form to certain realities in life. Loki represents our desires, Hel our fears, Thor our courting of chaos." Alexis saw Tony roll his eyes. "What?"

"Would someone show her already? 'Coz talking just isn't working."

Alexis gaze narrowed on Tony. "Show me what?" she asked, and then gasped as several copies of the one they called Loki appeared around her in different positions. Alexis looked across the large conference table at Loki who smirked evilly. Alexis began to back away from them all slowly. "What are you?"

Loki's smirk turned into a sinister grin as he replied. "Gods."


	3. Revised Information

**Chapter Three: New Information**

"This cannot be real." Alexis muttered, her face hidden in her hands.

"I can assure you that _it is_." Director Fury calmly stated from somewhere to her right. "Have you ever known me to pull a practical joke, Miss Vigdis?"

Alexis smirked despite of herself. "No."

"Correct. Now, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" he asked, impatience coloured his voice thickly.

"I guess." Alexis answered. "But I'm not sitting." Director Fury gave her a stern look. "Hey, if he's really Loki, the God of Mischief, then I'm staying as _far_ away as I can."

"Oh, come now," Odin smiled gently. "Surely you can handle a little mischief. You were blessed with it after all."

"I often wondered about that." Tony smirked as he pulled her forwards and made her sit. Alexis glared daggers at him. "Now, now," he said and tapped her nose. "Nice kitty."

"Fine." She mumbled then made herself look up at Odin. "What's the problem?"

"Ragnarok is the problem." He stated simply.

"End of the world things usually are." Alexis eyed him cautiously. "What about Ragnarok?"

"It's coming will be soon." Odin's eyes now seemed to beseech her. "And we need your help to avert it."

"You are the only hope for an otherwise doomed universe, Alexis. You are the only mortal who has as much knowledge of our world as we ourselves do." Thor's tone sounded vaguely desperate. "It is imperative that you help us."

"Well, I'd rather be alive than dead… but live in a world like this? Do you have any idea what it's like out there? Selfish, greedy and gluttonous people are politicians; nothing can curb western society's insatiable nature, and the wars! Governments are stealing lives left, right and centre. People turn a blind eye to poverty when it is right before them, but love to announce loudly that they're giving money to aid those who need it." Alexis slid back in her chair as she looked away from the three who sat before her. "This world doesn't need saving… it needs annihilating."

"That cannot be completely true. Surely you can think of one thing worth saving…" Thor looked at her hopefully.

Alexis' eyes glazed over as she remembered the horrors she herself had witnessed throughout the years, and her voice turned cold. "I cannot."

"What about your mother?" Odin asked, as if bringing up what to order from a restaurant menu.

"Excuse me?" Alexis' heart thudded against her rib cage, frightened of what he might suggest.

"You would save her, would you not?" Odin looked at her pointedly.

Alexis watched him carefully for a moment, only answering when she was certain her fear had been uncalled for. "She really wouldn't know the difference… she doesn't know the difference now…"

"You say that like you don't care either way…" Odin's gaze lingered over the locket that hung delicately around her neck. "But I know you would do anything for her, even in her current…state."

"You leave my mother out of this." Alexis snarled, her fingers itched to throw something heavy at him.

"Oh, have we hit a soft spot?" Loki smirked, eyes narrowing in sadistic pleasure.

"Silence, Brother," Thor commanded. "You forget the reasons we came here."

"Reasons… there's more than one?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"The first, and most important, is Ragnarok." Thor explained calmly. "The second is to do with your heritage… and the third -"

"The third is your fate in life." Odin finished, gazing expectantly up at her.

"My what?"

"Your fate… destiny…true path in life." Odin continued, gesturing towards her and her…figure.

"I know what it means." Alexis said slowly, folding her arms across her chest.

Odin looked at her squarely. "It has been fated that you, Alexis of Earth, will wed my son," Alexis gaped and looked sideways at Thor. "Loki, of Asgard."

"What?!" Loki and Alexis yelled in unison.

Odin shrugged. "I do not choose what the oracle Mimir sees. Nor do I have any control over how fate chooses each being's soul mate."

"Father! You cannot be serious!" Loki looked her up and down before turning back to Odin. "She's mortal!"

"She's part God." Odin replied bluntly.

"I'm what?" Alexis stared at Odin, gob-smacked, and then thought about what he was saying. "Actually…that makes more sense than anything else you've said." Alexis looked at her hands for a moment, then back at Odin. "Well, not really…but I can see how you'd be able to make that connection."

"I'm telling the truth, Alexis. Your last name alone proves that." Odin smirked. "Vigdis mean 'war goddess'. If you require further proof, look at your father's first name. It was the same as his father's and grandfather and great-grandfather."

"I hardly think the name 'Anundr', even though it does mean 'triumph of the forefather', is sufficient proof that what you say is true." Alexis shrugged. "People liked to show off with names, and that 'triumph' could have been anything."

"That 'triumph' was that your ancestor had relations with, and was born a child by, Freyja…the Goddess of War, on last check." Thor stated as he laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the table before him.

Alexis thought about what they were saying. If it were true then it would explain why she could do the freaky things she was able to do. It might also explain why she never really 'fit' anywhere. But not fitting had always suited her well. If she went somewhere she did fit in, even slightly, it would hurt her more than it was worth. But she couldn't let the Earth be destroyed… even if the planet did deserve it. If only for the sake of her mother, she would help those who sat patiently before her.

She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, I'll help with averting Ragnarok," she paused for a moment but continued quickly. "But I'm not having anything to do with that other nonsense. I'm no God and I'm certainly not getting married." Alexis looked Loki up and down. _'Even if my betrothed _is_ rather dishy!'_


	4. I'm Where!

"Yeah, no. She won't go for that." Tony said as he turned to face Thor. "And neither will I."

"What say have you in this?" Thor demanded.

"She's my little sister," Tony replied quickly. "Granted, she's adopted. But she's my sister nonetheless. Everything she does, I have a say in, whether you like it or not."

"You care that much for her?" Loki's query was met with looks ranging from disbelief to dismay.

"He does." A suddenly commanding tone coloured Alexis' voice as she watched the scene unfolding before her. "And I, he. We may not be related, but we are family. There are few things I do not want him to have a say in."

"Lexie," Tony began, ushering her out of the room. "Be a good kitty and play elsewhere for the time being."

"While a bunch of people who don't know me decide my fate for me, I don't think so! I'm staying right here." Alexis stated as she dodged Tony and pulled up a chair to watch the 'goings-on' of the room. "I will not be sent to the back of the classroom with the safety scissors and glitter-glue."

"Fine." Tony replied. "Just…stay there til I get back, please?"

Tony then darted from the room, watched by Alexis, and one other.

"An eloquent one, isn't he?" Loki whispered from somewhere close behind Alexis, making her jump.

"Buzz off." Alexis snapped. "Shouldn't you be off making mischief somewhere?"

"Whoever said that's not what I'm doing now?" Came the soft spoken reply which left tingling chills all the way down Alexis' spine.

"You're not doing a very good job of it, for the _God_ _of Mischief._" Alexis looked up at Loki subtly.

"I tower over you in this, as in all things." Loki stated confidently.

Alexis smirked. "Honey, if we were in prison… you'd be my bitch."

"In what sense would I be your _dog_?" Loki looked at her, confused.

"In the sense that I can kick your arse any day of the week, both here _and_ on Asgard." Alexis stood and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly, making Loki take an involuntary step back.

"I am a God!" Loki fumed. "A prince of Asgard and no mortal shall ever-"

"Hit a soft spot have we?" Alexis asked, a soft smile played upon her lips and her eyes filled with mocking laughter. _'Oh, this will be fun.'_

The day drew to a close and nothing had been decided. Sick of the bickering between supposedly mature adults, Tony excluded, Alexis quietly slipped away from the squabbling and made for her room, thankful that it was exceptionally far away from _them_…no…_him._ _He_ was infuriating, and irritating, and _wicked_, and… and… ridiculously _gorgeous!_

Alexis rolled her eyes at herself and escaped into her own room with a frustrated huff, slamming the door and bolting it behind her. Satisfied she was safe and exhausted, Alexis collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep within seconds…

The lock on the bedroom door clicked open, and the door opened silently. Hushed whispering filled the room. Five shadowed figures flitted swiftly into the room, quietly contemplating the sleeping girl. A harsh voice broke the uneasy hush,

"You cannot do this! You'll terrify the poor girl!" a narcissistic voice broke the silence.

"Quiet Stark! You know how important she is in this." Lightening followed the voice, lighting the room for a split second.

"No, I really _don't_ see that, at all!" Stark fumed as quietly as possible.

"Asgard needs her, Tony Stark of Earth." A hushed, gruff voice penetrated the rising whispers.

"Since when has a God ever needed a weakling mortal?" A silver toned voice, even in whispers, filled the atmosphere with malice.

"Since the realms have been turned topsy-turvey with the threat of the end of all things!" The lightening flashed again, flashing across bared teeth.

"Enough!" the harsh, gruff whisper filled the room. "If we do not do this now, the girl will not make it, and I promise you Loki… you will be sorry. But not in the way you imagine."

"I accept that you have made this decision, Father, and I respect that," the light, silver voice replied. "But I will not follow it and shall argue it with you until-"

"Until you're blue in the face?" Stark butted in then glared at Odin. "Fine, if we're doing this, then do it now!"

Odin looked calmly at Stark and then up at the ceiling of the room. His eyes flickered closed as the ceilings' matter began to shift. There was a low rumbling sound above the shadowed figures. There was a blinding flash of white-gold light, and the occupants of the room were gone...

Alexis was awake. Awake, but refused to open her eyes. Something wasn't right, and to open her eyes would be to acknowledge that 'non-right' thing. But she had to open her eyes. She had to. Because the bed was too comfy, and air didn't have the same smell that her room at Stark Tower did…and there was a soft light and a gentle breeze coming from an open window somewhere to her left. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

Hesitantly, Alexis opened her eyes. The sight that met her made her eyes widen. Alexis clamped a hand over her mouth to strangle the scream that threatened to escape and alert anyone nearby to her state of consciousness. As her eyes scanned the room, a gentle warbling sound, like that of a young magpie, came from the open window on her left. As she looked round, her gaze fell upon a small, black bird perched on the windowsill. It gazed back at her and cocked its head to one side as it ruffled its ebony feathers, the sun glazing the feathers an emerald green for a split second.

Alexis watched the bird for a moment, listening to its sweet song fill the air. The sound of a door clicking open to her right made her jump suddenly and spin towards the sound violently, a shriek escaping her lips.

"Could you scream any louder?" Tony asked as he closed the door and walked over to where a confused Alexis now sat, tangled in the silk sheets and drapes of the canopy bed she'd been put in. "No, seriously… ;coz I think I'm only deaf in one ear. Think you could even that up for me?"

"Tony…where _are_ we?" Alexis' voice shook, and her shaking made the surrounding silk rustle audibly.

"We're on _Asgard_. Believe it or not. And it was one _hell_ of a ride getting here." Tony leant against one of the bed posts. "You should be happy you were _unconscious_ for that part."

"I'm sorry… I'm… where, exactly?"

"Asgard, child." Odin said from the doorway which made Alexis jump and grab desperately at the sheets, even though she was completely covered. "You are on Asgard."


	5. Irritated

"So you think it's _okay_ to kidnap a person, and take them to a place _millions of light-years_ from everything they know, just so you can save your world first from _'End of Days'_? Well, I'm not having a bar of it! You hear me?! NONE OF IT!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs at Thor and Odin whilst Loki watched calmly from the side, smirking at the unfolding chaos.

Thor raised one blonde eyebrow at her. "What is a _light-year?_"

Alexis exhaled loudly in exasperation and flung her hands in the air; her frustration clear in every movement she made. "I wanna go home."

Thor gave a little frown, but when he didn't speak Odin came forward. "_This_ is your home now."

"I don't believe it, I honestly don't believe it. Do you guys refuse to make sense because it's a part of your culture, or by personal choice? You know what; I don't even care. Will _someone_ please explain to me-"

"Alexis, shhh!" Tony finally interjected. "They're trying to explain, so can you shut up long enough to hear them out for God's sake? I mean…for Odin's sake? Do I have to say that here?" Tony's tangent was short lived. "Whatever."

As those around her started bickering again, Alexis caught sight of Loki standing off to one side. But it was not his presence that shocked her… it was what he was wearing. The cloak was his usual green, but the shoulders were dusted with raven black feathers that shimmered a glorious green when the light touched them. _'Just like the bird in my room earlier…'_

The thought lingered with her as she gazed fervently at Loki, who seemed completely unaware that he was being observed… until he looked dead at her.

Loki grinned wickedly. "See something you like, mortal?"

Alexis glared and looked away from him. She would not succumb to this…whatever _this_ was. She would do what needed doing and go home… _'Home.'_ She thought. _'Did I ever really have it?'_

"Alright," she said firmly. "I'll need access to resources. My old papers, notes and books would be a good start. And I'll need to track the constellations and their progress in regards to the cosmological occurrences over the past month; I'll need help with that. Stark? You consider yourself an expert on most things, how about trying a hand at astrophysical phenomena?"

They all stared at Alexis blankly. "You wanted my help didn't you?" Thor nodded slowly. "Well then, let's move it people! I can't do it all by myself. Stark?"

"I'm all over it!" Tony called as he ran to get to work and, amazingly, everyone else moved to help too.

"Banner, I'm gonna need trackers on any and all radiation spikes between here and earth, and also-"

"Immediate updates on any 'inter-stellar' travel." Banner smirked. "Captain, you're with me."

"Alright!" Steve smiled, happy to be doing something. "Let's move it people!"

Alexis finally turned to Odin. "How may I be of assistance, my child?" he paused. "Your things were brought here with you; Thor will show you the room where they are being kept."

"Are there any _divinations_ from any of the oracles about Ragnarok?" Alexis asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, many, you should know tha-"

"I meant ones I wouldn't know of." Alexis cut in. "One's that have been lost to humanity but retained here, on Asgard…or in one of the other realms perhaps?"

"What you speak of exists." Odin's brow furrowed. "But only the oracle Mimir knows it in full."

"Yes; and the head is always _so _helpful." Loki suddenly spoke up. "_Especially_ how it speaks in riddles. No one has the ability to comprehend its nonsense."

"I don't remember asking for you opinion Mister 'I love gold horns'." Alexis snapped. "Or your caring about anything that went on around here for that matter."

"You are mistaken there, mortal." Loki moved towards her slowly. "I care very much about what transpires here, I am merely apathetic to the end result."

Alexis ignored him and looked back to Odin. "It is said you will consult Mimir at the time of Ragnarok."

"You think my father has not already gone to see him?" Loki scoffed.

"Actually calling him _father_ now, are we?" Alexis smirked, receiving a deadly glare in return.

"_You_-" Loki began, but his irritation was silenced by his father.

"She is right to doubt." Odin chastised his son. "I have yet to speak with the oracle and drink the holy waters from the Well of Wisdom that he guards."

Alexis frowned. "You know the events that shall occur before, during and after Ragnarok… but you don't know one prophecy that could prevent it from occurring at all. I don't understand why you would do that."

"I do not know it, because I cannot." Odin replied steadily. "Mimir will only disclose the information you seek to one person. To an unknown. But the unknown will be another oracle."

"You've been said to be an oracle." Alexis stared blankly ahead, her eyes glazed over and voice a monotone. "But one of mortal blood, though only by part, shall be the only other oracle who can hear the required verse. For only they can avert the disaster at hand…" Alexis' voice faded away and her eyes cleared and she stumbled forward slightly, her hand flew to the side of her head and she groaned. "Sorry…sudden headache." She looked up at Odin and Loki. "What?"

"Do you remember anything of what you just said?" Odin asked her curiously.

"About the headache?" Alexis asked and looked at them both; a confused expression crossed her face.

"No…" Loki's eyes narrowed. "You spoke like a-"

"Like an oracle." Thor finished from a doorway. "I'm still here, by the way."

"What did I say?" Alexis cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"You said," Thor stopped and looked at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You were speaking of the oracle." He said. "Something along the lines of 'But one of mortal blood, though only by part, shall be the only other oracle who can hear the required verse. For only they can avert the disaster at hand'." Loki looked her up and down, a new found respect lingering in his eyes for a moment. "The only oracle not to speak in rhymes…though still in riddle."

"Hey, that's how it works." Alexis' eyes narrowed at Loki dangerously. _'If looks could kill…'_

"Great, now that that's settled," Thor clapped his hands together loudly. "Have you a task for me?"

"Yes…" Alexis turned to Thor, her expression friendly, but stern. "Take me to Mimir."


	6. Ice Melts

Alexis sat, bent over yet another Norse mythology text that spouted page after page of the same information she had familiarised herself with years ago. Irritated by the perpetuation of the unchangeable versions of the myths surrounding Ragnarok, she threw the book in front of her halfway across the room. The sound of the book being caught startled her more than the sound of the door to the room closing, and Alexis turned around.

Loki stood several feet away, book in hand, a wicked smirk plastered across his face. "Now, now," Loki continued to smirk, "You shouldn't take it out on the books _just_ because they don't give the answers you seek from their pages."

"I know…it's just… I thought that, maybe, there was something I missed." Alexis shook her head resentfully. "But…there's nothing. I can't find a single reference to what _the head_, as you so _lovingly_ put it, said to me…"

"Odin All-Father seems to believe in you." Loki frowned and walked over to her, placing the book she had thrown on the table beside her. "You'll figure it out…you have to… nobody wants to die."

"No, indeed." Alexis' expression suddenly turned shocked as she turned to look at Loki properly. "Are we having a _civilised_ conversation?"

"I do believe we are!" Loki grinned playfully.

"We mustn't make _too_ big a habit of it though," Alexis smiled softly up at him from her perch by the desk. "Or we'll be in serious danger of becoming friends."

Loki smirked. "And we can't have that now, can we?"

Alexis laughed freely for the first time since she had been brought to Asgard, eyes sparkling with delight at this new mood between the two of them. But Loki's smile faded away and set in his usual vacant expression.

"If you were in the correct timeline, you would be dead by now for laughing at me." Loki stated harshly.

"Oh really?" Alexis' tone turned equally harsh.

"Yes."

"Well, toughen up princess." She spat and turned away from him.

"Do not mock me, you mewling quim!" Loki growled, smirking at her hurt gasp. Alexis turned; ready to throw an equally harsh insult back at him. But, instead, she composed her hurt expression and walked away from Loki, intending to leave the room. But Loki thought her silence meant his victory, and he sneered. "I thought you might have had a spiteful remark for me, but you really are the weakling, mortal girl I always knew you were."

Alexis turned; and when she spoke, her voice broke slightly. "Bite me!"

Loki stared, confused, as Alexis turned and ran from the room. Leaving him completely alone. He gazed after her and another wicked smirk crossed his features. "Oh," he whispered and ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "I will."

Alexis ran from the room, on the brink of tears, and most definitely _not_ watching where she was going. As a result of not watching her surrounds, she collided with a wall of muscle…and metal. Stumbling back a few steps, Alexis looked up at the person she'd just run into. _Thor_.

"Steady there Alexis…are…you _okay_?" Thor rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…" Alexis sniffed and looked up at Thor and saw he wasn't buying it and sighed. "No."

"Is there anything I can do to make whatever is ailing you better?" Thor's voice practically dripped with concern.

"Oh, I doubt it brother," an unwelcome voice said from behind her. "Seeing as _I_ am what is _ailing_ her."

Alexis rounded on him, her expression deathly cold. "Aren't you due back at the laboratory to get your _bolts tightened_?!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, so there is some fight in you after all." Loki's smirk only infuriated her more.

"Get away from me!" Alexis screamed and Loki sobered, then vanished. "I'll kill your father for what he's done to me!"

"You'll do no such thing." Alexis rounded on Tony, but the mere look in his eyes was enough to calm her.

"You need to keep him away from me." Alexis said as calmly as she could.

"Why?" Thor demanded.

"Because it hurts to be around him!" she cried. "…but it hurts when he's gone too."

"That's because you heart feels-" Thor began.

Alexis cut Thor off. "I know what my heart feels. But his is cruel and made of ice. I want nothing more to do with the…the… the _bastard_!"

"Okay, you need to calm down." Tony said bluntly, his accent thick. "Go lay down and rest. We'll deal with this crisis later, okay?"

"Okay…" Alexis acquiesced. "But I want nothing more to do with that ice cube."

"Just remember, Alexis," Thor spoke gently. "Ice melts."

"No it doesn't." Alexis muttered quietly as he and Stark turned and walked away. "Not when it's an icy heart from Jotunheim."

Loki hadn't seen or heard of Alexis in days. And it pained him, Odin knows why, to be away from the girl. He had to figure this out, had to see her… Odin knows why! He got to the corner before her bed chambers and halted in his tracks. There were hushed whispers coming from the hallway he had been about to turn into. The God of Mischief peek cautiously round the corner. He saw his father and brother arguing outside her door.

Loki moved back to where he'd originally stopped to remain concealed and pondered his options. He could, one, stride round the corner and demand to see her; two, wait until they'd gone and then enter her chambers; or three, materialise inside her chambers and avoid any sort of scene that could transpire if he was caught in the hall. The third option was rather appealing, but if she screamed when he appeared he'd have to face his father and explain his actions. He listened more closely to the conversation being had in the hall.

"No, we can't tell her now. She's had a hard enough day as it is, Father. She finally found rest from it all, do not wake her now…"

"Very well, son. Very well. If we have no business here in these halls, we should ourselves retire to our chambers."

They were leaving. She was asleep. They were headed in his direction. Loki's mind was made up. His form dissipated seconds before Thor and Odin passed the spot he'd been hiding in. As Loki materialised in Alexis' room, he gazed about himself curiously. There were books and notes and sketches everywhere, but what really drew his eyes and kept them focussed was the deeply sleeping form of the girl he sought.

Slowly, Loki moved to stand over her sleeping form. The air surrounding him was still, but sweet, as Loki watched Alexis sleep. He himself should have been sound asleep in his own chambers, but had found himself drawn here instead. Odin knows why! Why did the fates toy with him so? Had he not already been punished? Loki shuddered at the terrible memory. The snake… and its burning poison.

A sudden, strangled cry from Alexis brought him hurtling out of his reverie. She was tossing and turning violently, yelling unintelligible words mostly, but the occasional fear soaked "NO!" or desperate, sobbing "Please…" would escape her lips.

Loki felt small twinge in his heart. A twinge he quickly recognised as pity. Yes, he _pitied_ the small, sleeping, mortal girl that lay sleeping before him. The pity was fleeting, but most definitely there. Yes, he _pitied_ her for, though he could be wicked, he too knew the terror and horrifying reality of nightmares. A sudden need to comfort the distressed girl made Loki reach out and take one of her hands in his.

Alexis woke with a start at the foreign touch, tears still steaming from her eyes from the nightmare. As always, when she'd looked up, she had been expecting Tony to be sitting there beside her with a sad look in his eyes. Instead, the eyes she looked up into were not Tony's. They were the brilliant emerald green eyes of _Loki Laufeyson_. But, for some unknown reason, the sight of him made her heart lighten a little as she continued to sob.

Loki, quite unexpectedly, pulled her up into a comforting embrace. "Shh," he whispered reassuringly. "It's alright. You're safe. The dream can't hurt you." Loki closed his eyes and held her tighter for a moment. "I won't let it hurt you…"

However, the sweet, genteel moment didn't last as long as they both would have liked as Tony and Thor burst through the door, having heard her anguished cries. Tony gaze was absolutely livid as he looked Loki up and down, eyeing cautiously the way in which he was holding Alexis.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tony demanded, pointing an angry finger at Loki. "Get away from her! You have no right to touch her."

"Actually, I have every right in the world." Loki replied calmly. "I'm her betrothed."

"He speaks the truth, Stark…" Thor shrugged. "In this regard, he has _you_ beaten."

Tony never took his eyes off Loki. "Get _away_ from _her_… You can't have her."

"Oh, can't I?" Loki smirked.

"I won't let you." Tony replied firmly.

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine." He snapped, shoving Alexis away violently. "It's not like I wanted her anyway."

Alexis watched as Loki stormed out of the room, visibly fuming as he went, closely followed by Thor. Another tear trickled down her cheek, not from the dream but from the loss of his presence, as Tony sat next to her and offered her tissues.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't need to be that way with him, you know." Alexis stated but her voice still trembled with unshed tears. Then she looked at him, perplexed. "Where the bloody hell did you get _tissues?!_"

"You know that place where all the left socks of the world go and all the multitudes of coat-hangers come from..?" Tony asked rhetorically, his face deadpan. "That place."

"Ah." Alexis half smiled. "Gotcha."

"Why was _he_ in here?" Tony asked, seemingly indifferently.

"I'm not certain." Alexis paused, thinking to herself. "All I know is that I awoke from a terrible dream to find him here with me, and… I was _glad_ of it."

"_I was glad of it."_

Each syllable of the last few words rang in his head and made his heart skip a beat. She'd _wanted_ him. She'd wanted him _there_…_with_ her. His mind ran through that one wonderful moment they'd had together before Stark and his brother had come barging in and ruined it. His arms around her tenderly…the perfumed smell of her hair…her _warmth_…

Loki bent his head once more to the lock of the door and listened.

"There was this one moment when he was holding me…when his arms tightened around me…it was like he didn't want to let me go…as if he wouldn't let me go…as if he wanted to…to _protect_ me…"

"Alexis." He heard Tony sigh. "He's the God of Mischief. He's doing nothing but _playing_ with you."

"You weren't here, Tony…" Loki listened carefully as she replied, her voice resigned. "I do believe, in that one moment…that he _actually_ cared for me."

'_Yes,'_ Loki thought to himself. _'I actually did…'_ he paused for a moment. _ 'I still do…'_

Having heard enough, Loki turned and strode away from Alexis' room once more. Yes, he cared about her. Cared about her enough to comfort her when she was frightened. Cared enough to not _kill_ her 'brother' _Tony Stark_ for interrupting a near perfect moment. Yes, he cared about Alexis…a lot…

'_And tomorrow, my little mortal,'_ Loki thought as he pictured her sweet face and smiled. _'Tomorrow, I shall begin your pursuit.'_


	7. Closer

Loki leant casually against the frame of the doorway of the room where Alexis toiled over her research. She'd been doing this part – researching the old myths and legends of the Norse – completely alone. Loki watched her carefully as she froze suddenly and turned, seemingly having sensed his presence. She looked back at him as calmly as he gazed at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely as she looked him up and down, removing her glasses.

"Actually," Loki smiled. "I was here to ask you if _you_ required assistance in this research you are conducting concerning the legends of my people."

"Um…" Alexis regarded him carefully. He seemed serious…but she wasn't sure.

"I mean what I say." Loki moved away from the door, over to a stack of books a little nearer to Alexis. "I wish to aid in this study. Perhaps with another set of eyes, the answer you seek will become clear."

Alexis looked off to one side for a moment before returning her gaze to Loki. "Okay…yeah, sure. I'd _love_ some help."

"Excellent!" Loki clapped his hands together. "Where shall I begin?"

Alexis smirked, placing her glasses on the book she'd been going over. She walked over to Loki and, taking a fistful of his sleeve in her hand, pulled him towards a series of desks a little ways away from the one she'd been at and made him sit.

Still smirking wickedly, she placed a thick volume in front of him and opened it to a section she'd marked. "You can start with this one." She said, moving to stand behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leant forward to continue softly in his ear, "And then you can help me go through that other stack, over there."

Loki looked over to a large pile of books. Maybe this wasn't the best way to win her favour. Then it hit him. The mischievous smirk. The close contact. She was getting back at him. He sighed, reluctantly turning his attention to the book before him when he heard her quiet laugh.

Still leaning on his shoulders, she whispered cheekily in his ear. "Still want to help?"

Loki swallowed. _'You wicked little thing.'_ He thought and smirked to himself. "Yes. I have every intention of helping in this research…and you should be going back to your books as well."

"Oh, I am." Alexis replied, going back to her desk and donning her glasses, and turned back to her own research. _'Let's see how long this lasts.'_

"Her father did _what_ to her?!" Thor yelled, watching what little colour was in his brothers face fade completely.

"You heard me." Stark replied and crossed his arms across his chest.

"How does she find the will to go on?" Thor asked. "How does she find that _courage_?"

"Because she must." Stark's usually bright eyes were void of life, as they always were when he thought much on the subject.

"Good Gods in Valhalla! What kind of man would do such a thing to a child?" Thor's face contorted with grief.

"No…not a man." Loki looked up at Stark.

Stark nodded. "No. Not a man…"

Again, Loki and Stark shared a glance, speaking together. "…a monster…"

Loki watched her work. Books were lying open everywhere, there were notes scribbled down on scraps of paper and placed in other books to mark important passages of text, and there were pages of notes and diagrams and charts of astrophysical alignments hung up all over the place that she would stare at for extended periods of time and mumble to herself before finally closing her eyes and sighing in frustration.

Alexis threw several pages of notes away from her and groaned in pained frustration. "It doesn't make any sense!" she moaned, her head in her hands. "None of it. And there's nothing in all of history to coincide with Mimir's prophecy. No texts making reference to it… nothing!"

"Tell me what the oracle head said again." Loki looked over at her, wanting to help.

Alexis sighed, but began to recite the oracle again. "To avert Ragnarok's coming, you must find the bravest but weakest of your party and sacrifice their most dearly held. But if you stop the giving of blood, two champions must the weakest choose to fight, but the weakest's own champion must be from the heart -"

"Can we summarise, please?" Loki sighed, irritated. "You know I do not care for oracle verse."

"Fine." Alexis rethought how to word what she was trying to say. "To avert Ragnarok, the one who is weakest but bravest must sacrifice the one they hold most dear to the frost giants and the unworthy dead…if this is attempted to be halted, a champion must be chosen to fight the leader of the frost giants. However, the champion must be the champion of that weakest's heart, for none other will suffice." Alexis paused.

"Makes sense…I think…" Loki looked up at her from the book he was pouring over. "What else was there?"

Alexis continued. "Mimir prophesised that there would be an attempt to avert the Ragnarok by a mortal, weak in nature, from _'immortal descent'_. The one nearest to her heart would be her mother, who would be offered in sacrifice but would have her only child stand against those who required her blood, therefore requiring a champion to be chosen. The champion the mortal chooses would then have to fight _'those he was descended from' _in order to save the one he loved – and her mother – from the sacrificial table they would face should he lose." Alexis stopped, frowning slightly. "However, the prophecy fails to tell of the outcome of the champion's battle, leaving the supposed saviour without knowledge of the fate of the loved one he fought for."

"A mortal of immortal descent, who is an only child, and whose mother will be the sacrifice." Loki pondered out loud.

"With the chosen champion fighting _'those he was descended from'_…" Alexis murmured to herself, then her eyes widened with shock. "Ooh! It was right there all along!" she darted to the door. "Tony! Tony! We have to go see mother! She knows! Good golly, she knows!"

"Knows what?" Loki asked, his expression confused as he regarded Alexis carefully.

"The story!" Alexis babbled as she paced back and forth franticly. "She knew that story by heart! She told it to me nearly every night! I need to know that last paragraph!"

"What story?" Loki placed his hands on her shoulders and held her still. "Alexis, what story?"

"The story of Ragnarok, the final battle of the Gods…how it could not be stopped because of their love of fighting…but there was one paragraph, right at the end of the story, that made reference to how it could be stopped if only the Gods wouldn't fight…" Alexis muttered, mostly to herself, but Loki heard all the same. "I must go and see my mother!"

"Your mother is in a mental care facility." Tony's voice came from the doorway. "I need not remind you why."

"But she knows!" Alexis cried. "Tony, she knows!"

"No. She _knew_, once upon a time." Tony's voice was gentle, but pained. "She doesn't remember anything anymore. She just sits there all day staring blankly at the opposite wall unless you play that _one damned song_ over and over again." Tony's voice grew steadily louder and angrier. "And I won't let you put yourself through the pain of regaining your mother for the one hour you're allowed to visit her, only to lose her again. It hurts you more each time you do it, and I won't let you do that to yourself anymore!"

Alexis' face went blank as she withdrew into herself, mentally shutting down as Tony yelled at her. She needed the end of that story. She was sure it was the key to oracle's riddle. But Tony was right. It did hurt to lose her mother time, and time again. It was why she'd stopped going to see her. But she had to now…she had to know!

Alexis brought herself out of her stupor. "Tony!" she said firmly. "We need to see her. That's my final word on it. You hear me?! We're going, whether you come and support your little sister or not is entirely _your _affair."

"Fine." Tony replied callously, stomping out of the room.

"Fine!" she called after him, determined to have the last word.

It was only then that she really thought about what she was suggesting and Tony was arguing; as she moved away from Loki to glare out the window in frustration at the world of Asgard below them. Still, through everything else, the only thought that went through her mind...was, _'Mother…'_

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can only allow family to see patients of this facility." The admin nurse behind the front desk said, barely looking up.

"Look…" Alexis glanced at the name badge the stony girl wore. "Nancy. I am family. I'm her daughter."

The nurse smirked and rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Just look it up." Alexis half snarled.

"Is everything alright here?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Alexis turned and sighed in relief. "Hey, Dave. Would you tell princess over here that I'm family."

"I know you are, you can go through." Dave paused. "But you're gonna have to tell me who these guys are."

"Sure." Alexis turned and gestured to each person in turn. "Tony, my adoptive brother. My…fiancé…L…" she thought for a moment, "Luke." She looked at Loki and shrugged. "And my soon to be father-in-law."

"Very well." Dave cast a dubious glance over all of them. "In you go."

"Thanks," Alexis' smile was strained. "Same room?"

"Same room."

"Okay… this way guys." Alexis turned and pulled Loki along with her.

Loki looked sideways and smirked at Alexis. "Luke?" Alexis merely shrugged, so he continued, "Your 'fiancé'?"

"Well…I wasn't lying… _technically_…" Loki's smirk grew wider at the implication in her voice.

Alexis pulled them along swiftly down several corridors and paused when she came to the right door. "Right," she muttered, her hand shaking as she reached for the door handle. Alexis took a deep breath and opened the door. A woman sat, staring blankly at the opposite wall from the centre of the room. Alexis' eyes grew sad and were reflected in her aggrieved sigh. "Hello, mummy…"

Alexis knelt in front of her mothers' catatonic form; eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to overflow at any moment.

"Lexie…" Tony's indignant gaze found hers.

"Just play the song, Tony." Alexis' voice sounded dead as she turned back towards her mother. "Let's get this done. I have no more wish to be in pain than you do… I am no masochist."

Tony merely nodded and moved to the CD player situated in the corner of the room. He looked back at Alexis one last time then hit play, then repeat. He moved to stand behind Loki. "Watch and listen closely… she'll never let you see this side of her again."

The song played, _'Zuhm-ma zhum-ma-zhum-ma Zuhm-ma zhum-ma-zhum-ma…__' _and her mother's eyes focussed.

"Hey mummy." Alexis' voice shook slightly as she looked up at her mother from her crouched position on the floor by the chair.

"Hello dearie." Her mother smiled, seemingly normal, then frowned. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be in school…why are you crying?"

"It's Saturday, mum…and, it's because I'm happy to see you." Alexis forced smile turned genuine in that one moment.

"Happy to see me… you see me every day sweetie. You tell your mum what's wrong." Her mothers' kindly voice seemed, to Loki, to soothe Alexis.

"Nothing's wrong, mum. We just came to see you, that's all." Alexis explained. "Me and Tony came to see you."

"Little Tony Stark! Oh bless his soul. He and his dad are always so good to us." Her mother sighed. "But, you do look upset dearie… I'll go make us a cup of tea and-"

"I'll get it!" Tony declared, and left the room.

"How nice. Now," her mothers' gaze focussed on Loki for a moment and then on Alexis once more. "You tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, mum…" Alexis paused and listened to where the song was up to. _'Ohh, Lana, don't make me blue, Ohh, Lana, don't you know, Don't you know, I love you'_, before continuing, "but I do have something to ask you…" Alexis looked to Odin for a moment.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything at all." Her mother touched a hand briefly to Alexis' cheek. "Ask away!"

"You remember the old storybook that…that dad gave us…" Alexis paused and her mother nodded. "There was one story that you always told me from that book… the one about the coming of Ragnarok?"

"Ah, yes," her mother gave a small smile and nodded. "One of your favourites."

"I need you to tell me the last part of the story…the v_ery last_ part, mum." Alexis continued. "Please?"

"You're a little old for bedtime stories now, Alexis…" her mother replied, reserved.

"It's important, mum." She pleaded.

Her mother looked at her curiously for a moment. "Alright sweetheart."

"Your tea, ladies." Tony announced as he re-entered the room and handed them each teacups.

"Thank you, dear." Alexis' mother smiled up at Tony, with no idea who he was. "Now…the story…"

"Thanks…" Alexis mumbled, her sad eyes met Tony's for a brief moment as her mother began to recite the story's end.

"…And thunder clapped and lightening rained. The giant wolf swallowed the moon and the sun, and the earth – once frozen from three years of winter – was engulfed by flames, and all beings perished, including the Gods. All because of a love of war and carnage and chaos, with only two mortals surviving the terror of Ragnarok. However, had the Gods not fought, there had been a way to stop all the destruction from occurring. If they listened to the oracle and followed the clues, they could have lived…but they would still have ignored one thing, one piece of the puzzle. The only clue they would not listen to was that it would be a _girl_ of _immortal descent_ that would be the aid in their time of need. Their only other clue was that the _girl_ would not be only of immortal descent… she would be half of Asgard and half of Midgard…" her mother concluded.

"Thanks mum." Alexis smiled as she stood and backed away from her, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"What's all this about?" her mother asked warily.

Alexis listened as the song wound to a close, _'Oh, La-La-Lana, La-La-Lana, Hey, hey, Lana, He-he-hey.'_, and her pained gaze fell on her mother, a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Goodbye, mother." Alexis watched her mother turn catatonic once more as the final bar of the song played. Her tears flowed freely now, no longer having to hide her pain from her mother. She turned and began to run from the room as she gasped, "I have to get out of here!"

Loki stopped her briefly, "Just play the song over again… then you'll never lose her-"

"Doing that turns her from catatonic into a lethal monster…" she paused and shrugged out of his grip. "I'll always lose her."

And with that, she ran…

Loki watched her pour over her notes again and again in quick succession, finding hints in regards to Ragnarok and the mysterious _hybrid girl_ that they now sought. She had declined his help for the moment as she scurried back and forth between books and various notes that seemed to drip from the walls of the room. So, for now, he interested himself with the various myths that surrounded himself, several making him laugh out loud. Until he found a particularly strange one.

"Since when did I have children?" he asked himself out loud. "And since when was one a horse?!" Loki's eyes widened slightly. "An _eight-legged_ horse?!"

For the first time in hours, Alexis looked up from her work and smirked. "Since myths are myths. Not all are meant to be taken seriously, but each gives a lesson…_that one_ teaches about trickery and deceit."

Loki looked up, having not expected her reply. "Ah…I see." He quickly amended, "Not that I haven't had _countless_ liaisons over the centuries with _women_." He emphasised. "But never had any of those ever resulted in _children_."

"Chill out," Alexis turned back to her work, holding two pages up to the light. "Another myth says that Thor slept with a woman who turned out to be a goat who'd been given the appearance of a lovely woman by Baldur in revenge for something."

"Actually…" Loki smirked, the implication in his voice clear.

Alexis looked at him, her jaw agape. "No!" Loki nodded. "That really happened?! Oh my Odin, you're not kidding!"

"I do not _kid_, Alexis." Loki's smirk turned into a grin. "That actually happened."

"Pun intended?" Alexis grinned gleefully back at Loki.

His grin became even wider as he replied. "No… a mere happy accident."

Alexis chuckled and shook her head as she turned back to the pages in her hands, holding them up to the light once more. Loki noticed a lock of hair fall out of place and hang in front of her right eye; in a way that he would have found highly irritating, but that she seemed to not notice.

Having chosen a path of action, Loki stood and walked confidently to Alexis' side, standing very close to her as she continued to observe the pages in her hands. Carefully, Loki placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her towards him and tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. He continued the action, brushing his thumb softly down her cheek and then across her bottom lip.

Alexis gasped at his touch, but didn't move as he looked into her eyes, seemingly trying to gauge her reaction. She trembled slightly as his hand cupped her cheek, his gaze never leaving hers. It was the first time she'd let anyone, other than Tony or her mother, touch her in five years. She blinked up at Loki as he leant forward slightly and brushed his lips against her forehead. Alexis felt her contented sigh right down to her toes as her eyes closed, and a soft smile graced her features as Loki pulled her into his arms, embracing her firmly.

Alexis felt a small tug on her heart as Loki held her close. It was the kind of feeling she had for Tony…but different…_stronger_…almost as if…

'_Almost as if I was in love with him…'_ she thought, then corrected herself, suddenly terrified. _'No, not almost…I _am _in love with him…'_

Unknown to the embracing couple, another set of eyes looked on, astounded. Tony leant against the doorway to the room observing the two have an intimate, 'thought to be private' moment. Not knowing what to think, he quietly pushes himself away from the doorframe and makes his way silently down the corridors in search of Thor…but whether he knew any more than Tony did… _'It is impossible to know.'_

_**R&R people!**_

_**love you all!**_


	8. Numb

Alexis sat quietly by the window in her room, the mythology book in her lap unnoticed for hours as she simply gazed unseeing out at the foreign world around her. It had been nearly three weeks, and yet she had never once been in the same room as Loki. The feelings she had towards him scared, no…terrified, her. A strange feeling linked her to him…she always knew when he was close…and she would run in the opposite direction.

Footsteps sounded loudly in the hallway outside Alexis' room, her head snapping towards the sound fearfully as she jumped. The footsteps faded and Alexis relaxed once more and sighed sadly, part of her wishing it had been _him_.

'_No!'_ she mentally scolded herself. _'You feel nothing…' _she then added sadly,_ 'Just as you always felt nothing.' _

Alexis jumped at a sudden rapping on her door, followed by Tony's voice. "Lexie, I know you're in there. Open the door…or I'll get '_hammer time_' to kick it in."

Alexis sighed in defeat and walked over to the door, opening it just enough to see if it was just Tony standing outside. She gazed at him steadily through the narrow gap. "What is it Tony? I'm in no fit state to entertain today."

"We need to talk." Tony said firmly as he pushed through the door and closed it behind himself once again.

"About?" Alexis inclined her head slightly as she regarded his pose. "If it's Ragnarok, I'm fairly close to-"

"It's about Loki…" Tony folded his arms and spoke again before she could. "Now, I'm not taking sides here…especially not his, but seriously, if you thought I wouldn't notice how much its killing you two _not_ to be together, then you've got another thing coming."

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"C'mon Lexie, it's obvious you're crushing seriously on the guy…god…whatever he is, you've got the hots for him." Tony's famous smirk made itself evident for a moment but vanished just as quickly. "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexis turned to face the window and walked slowly towards it.

"Oh, I think you do." Tony's voice stopped her in her tracks. "I've seen you shut down like this before. Did you think I didn't remember when your older brother died in that car accident? Or when his wife accused you of murder over that same accident as she held your little nephew in her arms? Or even when you remember what your father used to do?" Tony saw her freeze at the mention of her father and sighed as he walked over and hugged her from behind. "I know you, all too well… and if I can find a way to make you feel better, I'll do everything in my power to do just that-"

"I do not feel…" Alexis muttered as she unfolded his arms from around her small frame and moved closer to the window, staring blankly ahead. "I _cannot_ feel."

"Alexis…" Tony's voice was a pitiful plea. "Please-"

"No."

She walked hurriedly down the hallways of the Asgardian palace, taking quick glances over her shoulder every few seconds, paranoid that she was being followed…or, at least, watched. In her haste, she didn't notice the heavy footfalls ahead of her until she was face to face with the God of Thunder himself. He took hold of her upper arm and pulled her through a door on her immediate left, pushing her forward once they were inside so he could once again close the door.

Alexis looked around. They were in the feasting hall. Opulence dripped off every ego absorbing object that filled the great space around her and Thor… why were they in here?

"You don't have to shove, you know." Alexis stated blankly. "It's not you I'm hiding from."

"I know." Thor's deep voice, usually loud, was exceptionally quiet. "Hence the little chat we're going to have… right now."

"You could've just asked."

"You would have begun avoiding me as you do my brother." Thor's sigh projected his irritation at her 'non-cooperation' with the betrothal.

"Now, see here-!" Alexis began, but Thor cut her off abruptly.

"No, you see here!" Thor's voice grew louder. "You are _hurting_ my brother."

"He's adopted."

"He's my brother!" Thor yelled. "He _loves_ you, Alexis! Does that count for naught?" Thor gazed at her blank face in desperation, waiting for some semblance of emotion to flicker across her face or spark in her eyes. "Or does the undivided love of a soul mate mean nothing to you?" he looked at her sadly. "It's killing him to be away from you… to know that you're running from what you feel-"

"I cannot feel…" Alexis whispered. "Whatever semblance of emotion I had left died after I lost both my mother, and the only man that ever truly cared for me as a father should…"

"Your mother still lives-"

"In a mental institute with no recollection of her life or me unless I play that God-damn song, and if you play it for too long she turns psychotic!" Alexis nearly screamed.

"And the father figure?" he questioned.

"Tony's father adopted me after the accident…" Alexis calmed somewhat. "He was the most descent man I knew…and now I'd say that man is Tony…" she paused.

"You feel for them…you do, I know you do." Thor's tone was gentler now.

Alexis looked at him blankly once more. "You don't want me to feel, Thor… it's not _pretty_. It's extreme, and it's insane. So I shut down… I cannot _feel_."

"Oh, but you can." Thor argued, but she simply turned to walk away from him. He knew that this method of being 'gentle' wasn't working… but when he'd said something that caused pain… so he tried a new tactic… Attack! "If _this_ is what you truly are, then there is no strength in you. You are _weak_." Alexis froze as he emphasised the word. "You are not_ worthy_ of my brothers' love. You are _worthless_. A girl unable to defend herself from her attackers and then using that status as 'victim' to scape-goat your way through life, too scared to do anything, unable to face your past but doomed to relive it every day of your miserable life…" He began to walk closer to her, his voice getting louder with each step he took. "You are the one responsible for your mother's condition…even if she did deserve it in the end... she did _let_ your father do those things to you, after all. She did _nothing_ to stop him. How does it _feel_ to know that the one you hold dearest is responsible for your continuing pain? Hmm?"

Alexis was shaking from head to toe, her hands clenched by her sides so tightly her knuckles had gone white. She could feel how close he was. His words stung worse than anything she could compare it to. He was right behind her now. No one said a word against her mother…not on her watch.

Alexis rounded on Thor, flinging a ball of glowing gold energy at him, knocking him back a few steps. She closed the distance between her and Thor and delivered a devastating right hook to his jaw just as he stood straight again, effectively knocking him to the ground. Alexis then proceeded to kick and hit the crap out of him with everything she had, his grunts of pain echoed around the hall along with her agonised screams; which included insults and other unintelligible words as she continued her attack on the god before her, crying as she did.

Loki watched Banner and Stark from his hiding place as he desperately tried to overhear their conversation. This was all brought to a halt when screams of anguish, distinctly female, began to ring through the halls. Loki watched as Stark froze and the same realisation dawned on him…those were Alexis' screams…

Tony was more than highly aware of the others running close behind him, just as eager as he to find Alexis and stop those agonised cries. The screams and shouts suddenly became too befuddled to follow, and Tony stopped dead in his tracks…this meant they were close. A rather colourful string of words rang loudly around the group and Tony looked up curiously as an amused chuckle sounded close beside him… it was Loki.

"Got quite a vocabulary, hasn't she?" Loki continued to chuckle quietly to himself as he gazed back at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, silently agreeing before he yelled loudly, "LEXIE!"

"In here! In here!"

Loki's head snapped towards the far door and then towards Tony. "That was… Thor…"

Loki, Banner and Tony bolted towards the door, bursting through into the next room. The sight that met the trio shocked them all. Alexis was standing _over_ Thor, kicking the shit out of him, shoving him back down onto the stone floor each time he attempted to get up. She'd moved on from screaming profanities at him in English to some other language that Tony couldn't for the life of him understand.

He turned to Loki frantically. "What's she saying?" Loki watched Alexis' abuse of his brother with a perplexed expression, clearly unsure if he should repeat what indeed she _was_ saying. Tony's tone turned from anxious to harsh. "Loki!"

Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times without making a sound and stared at her with a rather…impressed look in his eye before pinching the bridge of his nose and replied. "She's cursing at him… switching between old Norse and Asgardian at an alarming rate." Alexis screamed out more unintelligible words at Thor and Loki balked. "I didn't teach her _that one_…"

Tony shook his head and made his way, hesitantly, towards his adopted sister. "Lexie, leave him be now, that's enough." Ordinarily that would have been enough to stop her doing anything, but today she wasn't having a bar of it. Tony frowned at her and took another step forward. "Lexie…cease! Desist!"

Loki took a tentative step forwards and froze. "Baldur…"

Another of the gods had appeared, having heard the pained cries of anger. He took one look at the whole situation, strode forward, swung his arm and backhanded Alexis hard; so hard she fell to the floor, still kicking at Thor and now crying profusely, tears running down her cheeks. Baldur snarled at her and she recoiled slightly, but still had enough guts to return to kicking Thor wherever her feet now reached.

Thor wheeled around, his hand closing painfully around Baldur's throat as Tony pulled her away from Thor, cradling her against his chest as she continues crying and shouting insults, finally breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. "You idiot!" Thor yelled at the god he now had gasping for air. "Do not meddle where you are not needed…" Thor threw him across the room. "Or _wanted_!"

Baldur scurried from the room, nursing his pride, as Tony began to yell at Thor as he cradled Alexis against his chest. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

Thor replied calmly, his gaze never faltering. "Proven that she can feel."

Alexis looked up at him through tear filled eyes, pulling away from Tony and standing up. "You've proved _nothing_!" Alexis ran, her shoulder crashing against Loki's, tears blinding her as she tore from the room.

Seeking solace, Alexis hid out on the only balcony that no one ever went to, watching the stars wink at her through the darkness. She curled up against a wall and began to cry silently, her only companions the stars in the sky above and around her huddled form.


	9. Solace

Loki walked around the Asgardian palace searching for Alexis, able to feel she needed comfort. Eventually drawn to where she sat, crying on the floor of the isolated balcony. Upon finding her, he sat on the ground beside her, attempting to put an arm around her to comfort her. Alexis, however, flinched back from him and moved as far away from him as was possible, unintentionally cornering herself.

Loki moved over to her again, and watched how she seemed to try to back even further into the wall behind her. This time, kneeling in front of her, he reached out to remove her hair from her eyes. She lashed out at him but he caught her hand by the wrist, smirking ever so slightly, muttering a soft, "tsk, tsk"

He reached forward again and gently brushed her hair from her face, not allowing her to hide from him. He placed a crooked finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. He gasped in shock as he saw the damage the other God had caused to his beloved's face. A dark purple bruise coloured under her right eye and down her cheek where endless tears now glistened. Loki hovered his hand over her injured face, looking at her in a pained way as she flinched back from his touch yet again. When he spoke, his voice was soft, reassuring. "I won't hurt you, love…I'm just going to heal you, is that alright?".

Not waiting for her reply he again hovered his hand over her injured cheek and his hand began to glow a subtle blue colour. Her injury healed quickly under his sorcery, but her tears continued to fall as she touched her own face in disbelief. Loki backed away slightly and she gazed up at him, an unintelligible emotion in her eyes as she looked at Loki, "Thankyou…" Loki smiled and gave her an encouraging nod in reply and began to get up, "No, please," she began and he stopped, looking at her intently, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Please, don't…don't go…" Loki looked at her curiously for a moment. "Please…don't leave me…" her whispered plea sounded so pained and scared to him that he knew he couldn't have left her even if he'd tried.

"I promise." Loki replied solemnly, once again seating himself on the ground beside her. "We won't move until you're ready. I won't leave you alone…I promise."

This time she let him put a comforting arm around her. This time she curled herself close to his body. This time she wrapped her arms around him and buried her crying eyes into his chest whilst he enfolded his arms around her further, allowed him to comfort her. This time, she allowed herself…to feel.


	10. Knowing

It was a magical time. Alexis opened up to Loki in a way that she never had anyone else. Whenever they parted ways, even for just a short time, Loki would draw her close, cup her cheek gently in his hand and brush his thumb softly down her cheek and then across her bottom lip just as he had done the first time he'd ever been allowed to touch her. She used to tense up at his touch, but when he did this now she would close her eyes, smile and lean into his hand, sighing softly, her lips parting ever so slightly.

The sight that stood before him each time he did this seemed to Loki the most beautiful sight that could ever grace his eyes, and made him yearn to kiss her rose pink lips and tangle his hands in her soft, brown locks. Every fibre in his body wished she'd wrap her arms around him, holding him as close as possible too, never letting go… but he had to be gentle, and, for once, he didn't mind one bit that he had to wait or be gentle or take things slow. He may have been the God of lies, deceit and mischief, but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel this…this…exquisite feeling that coursed through his veins, made his heat race and made him warm inside.

However, today Alexis seemed sad…no, distracted. Like there was something troubling on her mind, weighing her down. He moved across the room to where she sat, staring into the middle-distance, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tenderly.

"What is it, Love?" he inquired, his voice soft and warm. "What's the matter?"

"I figured it out." Alexis stated blankly. "Ragnarok… it was staring me right in the face… I was just too stupid to see it."

"What? What do you mean?" Loki frowned and spun Alexis in the seat to look at her properly. "Alexis?"

"To avert Ragnarok, the one who is weakest but bravest must sacrifice the one they hold most dear to the frost giants and the unworthy dead…if this is attempted to be halted, a champion must be chosen to fight the leader of the frost giants. However, the champion must be the champion of that weakest's heart, for none other will suffice." Alexis just kept talking, uncertain as to if it was to Loki or the air or even herself as she wrapped her mortal mind around her epiphany.

"We know that, sweetheart-" Loki began.

Alexis cut him off abruptly. "Please, let me finish…" she pleaded quietly, and he waited. "It was prophesised that there would be an attempt to avert the Ragnarok by a mortal, meek in nature, from immortal descent. The one nearest to her heart would be her mother, who would be offered in sacrifice but would have her only child stand against those who required her blood, therefore requiring a champion to be chosen. The champion she chose would have to fight those he was descended from in order to save the one he loved – and her mother – from the sacrificial table they would face should he lose. However, the prophecy fails to tell of the outcome of the champion's battle, leaving the supposed saviour without knowledge of the fate of the loved one he fought for."

"Yes?" Loki continued to frown. "Significance?"

Alexis continued, "Whilst researching 'Ragnarok', I discovered that you, Loki, were supposedly trapped in a cave by Odin for causing a great catastrophe…supposedly I am to take that as the more recent attack on New York… and that you would remain there until Ragnarok rolled around. It was also foretold that you," Alexis pointed at Loki. "Would be one of the leaders when the battles of Ragnarok commenced and, I'm paraphrasing here, 'fight against those he came from." Alexis looked him up and down. "Well, you're certainly not in that horrific cave anymore…"

"Again, significance?" Loki folded his arms in frustration at her cryptic explanation.

"You still don't get it." Alexis watched Loki shake his head at her and sighed. "The person we've been looking for…the girl… is _me_. _I'm _the mortal of immortal descent. Freyja is like my great, great, great, great grandmother. My mother is the supposed sacrifice. And you… you're…" Alexis' eyes began to tear up. "You're my champion…my _heart's _champion."

"Wait… what?" Loki held his hands up in a gesture of either surrender or defence.

Again, Alexis sighed sadly. "The real meaning behind 'those he came from' is that you were brought up by the Asgardians, but that your birth origin is that of 'Frost Giant' kind, so if you fight to save me and my mother… you will indeed fight those that you came from."

"I see…" Loki gazed at her blankly. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Alexis replied, finally looking up at Loki. "We are told that the sacrifice will be made…and that I will get in the way of it proceeding, hence meaning that you will either fight…or let me and my mother die. However, the prophecy fails to tell of the outcome of the champion's battle, leaving my supposed saviour without knowledge of whether or not he will win what he fought for…my love…"

Loki returned to his cold, calculating self in an instant and turned to the door. "I must tell the others…"


	11. Heart-Strings

The conversation was stunted and more than harsh, leaving Alexis in no mood to negotiate.

"She is your betrothed!" Thor roared at his younger brother.

"I didn't want her, or this!" Loki yelled back with just as mush vigour.

"You love her!" Thor pointed at Alexis

"She is mortal, therefore I do _not_!" Loki glared at Thor.

"You are the most vile, selfish, hard-hearted creature in existence!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs. "I loved you! And you're throwing that away because I'm _mortal_! You coward!"

"Obviously I overestimated your importance to me." Loki snapped back at her.

"So, what? I'm _nothing_ to you now?" Alexis' voice lowered, pained.

"You were never anything to begin with-"

Alexis silenced Loki with a sharp slap across the face, the sound of which echoed around the chamber as she turned her back on Loki. She'd been hurt for the last time, she would make sure of it.

...

Alexis clutched her notes and the _Grimoire_ to her chest as she slunk through the Asgardian Palace to the gardens. She couldn't stay here. They'd all just have to get through this without her. They had her research; they'd just have to figure something out. But she was out of here. She couldn't stay another minute in this place. Couldn't stand another minute anywhere near the proximity of…_him_…

Alexis pulled out the Grimoire and, doing her stations to the four Winds, drew a traveling ward on the ground beneath her feet, praying to all she held dear that this worked correctly and didn't summon that strange little creature – Mem-locke – like the last time she'd tried this.

Finally, in resignation, she spoke the words. "High Powers, I summon thee. With the power of the Realm, I summon thee. Appear O Magic One, and relay me to my home with your blessing and protection…" Alexis paused and thought of her mother, a tear trickling down her cheek as she finished her spell. "Ancestor O Mine…I beseech Thee… Take me from this place!"

Alexis felt the ground shake slightly beneath her feet and, closing her eyes, felt wisps of wind brush by her face. Then came the tinkling sound and the bright glowing of the ward she'd drawn. Then… _nothing._

When Alexis opened her eyes again… she was home. The photos of her with Tony and his Father stood on the dresser in front of her. Alexis was home… but she would never feel whole again.

...

Loki felt the space-time continuum shift, and a sudden feeling of loss overwhelmed him. He'd felt the magic and seen the flash of light, but he hadn't realised until just now.

Alexis…was _gone_…

...

It had been two months. Alexis missed her big brother Tony… she wanted him to come back…to come home to her and Pepper. Jarvis had been bugging her like crazy! It needed to end. Not just Jarvis… but her state of grieving. By the Gods she missed Loki…literally _craved _his touch…

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Alexis broke down into sobs so strong they shook her small form. Big, blubbery tears dropped from her eyes, leaving drops of water on her cheeks and clothes. She wrapped her arms about herself in an attempt to control the shaking, but only succeeded in falling to her knees in her grief at having lost her one true love…a love that no longer wanted her… and that knowledge made her cry out in agony.

...

The gut-wrenching cry was heard throughout the Nine Realms. More importantly…it was heard by Loki. He flashed to her side in an instant, and looked down at her pain-racked form with such sadness as was unknown to most of the cosmos. How could he have been so cruel?

He knelt down and pulled her into his arms. She pushed him back meekly and, when she looked into his eyes, he knew the moment had come.

"I _love _you!" And, with that, he kissed her passionately.

...

_**Please R&R my lovlies!**_


	12. Tangled Sheets

It was the night before Ragnarok, and Loki knew it could be their last. He made his way to Alexis' room and entered quietly. He silently made his way to her bed and slipped under the covers with her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, smiling gently as she began to stir from her slumber.

"Loki?" Alexis mumbled through the haze of sleep. "Wh-"

"Shh," He silenced her with a tender kiss and it felt as if her entire body sang with delight, coming alive instantly as his fingers trailed over her bare skin in the most intoxicating ways.

"Mmm…Loki…" she moaned as his lips left hers to travel down her throat to her collar bone and then continued down to her breast. He took one taut nipple into his mouth and sucked gently for a moment before releasing it and blowing cool air against where his mouth had just been. Alexis gasped and then arched up as he leant down to flick his tongue over her nipple once again.

He pulled the sheet away from her body, slowly, surprised that she'd slept naked this night, and revealed the last facets of her physical self. He trailed open mouthed kisses from her breasts to her navel, all the while trailing teasing fingers against the insides of her thighs and inching his touch agonizingly slowly higher until she was trembling beneath him.

A whispered plea escaped Alexis' lips as he continued to tease her with gentle caresses and he chuckled darkly. The sound of his laugh skimmed over her body and made her throb for him in places she hadn't known ever existed.

"Alexis…" he murmured against the over sensitized flesh of her abdomen. "Do you wish for me to desist?"

His hand slipped down between her thighs to tease where she needed him most. Alexis moaned and, involuntarily, bucked herself up against his teasing hand, needing more, and causing him to chuckle darkly once again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" he purred, placing hot, wet kisses up the inside of her thigh, almost to where she needed him most, only to move away again.

"Y-yes…" Alexis managed to reply, moaning and whimpering pitifully as Loki massaged the tender flesh that now throbbed between her thighs.

Loki pulled her hips further towards him and pinned her in position, and finally… _finally_ touched Alexis where she needed him to touch her. His long fingers slipping right up into her, moving deep inside, stroking a place so sensitive that she couldn't help but to cry out. Then again. And again. His fingers hitting a sweet spot within her as he lowered his mouth to her clit and began his slow, pleasurable torture upon his beloved.

Alexis cried out again and again as Loki flicked his talented tongue over her most intimate area, wanting to buck her hips but Loki held her still. His fingers began to move faster, pressing harder and harder against that sweet spot inside her, and his tongue flicked over her quicker making her moan and curse and beg him for release.

Just when Alexis believed she was about to come, he removed his touch from her completely and she mewled pitifully. Loki appeared above her then and pulled her up to him, kissing her… hard.

She needed his touch, needed…

"Say it to me," Loki whispered against her lips lovingly. "Say the words…"

Alexis looked up into his eyes as she spoke. "Complete me…"

Their bodies sang with each other in a duet of such sweet, joyous music that it seemed impossible to believe that they were two separate beings, and not one single harmonious organism.

At just the right moment, his rigid penis gently pierced her, and then snugly slid into place inside her like it was returning home. She kissed his face with tiny, teardrop kisses as he made love to her with a quiet passion. His fingers played over her breasts, making them blush and bringing her nipples to erection, and she, in a move she had studied more times than she cared to think of, slid her fingertips over the meaty ball of his prostate, scattering spasms of ecstasy throughout his body like explosions of static electricity.

They made love slowly, like savouring a fine liqueur, and then, in the fullness of time, his back arched, and his thrusts became more emphatic, his semen spurting into her so hard that she could almost feel it.

"Oh, Alexis! Oh, Gods, yes!" Loki cried out as he came inside of her with the force and elemental power of an oceanic wave. His lips crashed down upon hers once more as they rode out the spasms and tremors that washed over them both, in waves of pleasure that rocked through them. He leant down to her and kissed her with a passion she hadn't known existed in him. " Alexis, my love! My life..."

It was the perfect end to the most perfect night imaginable. There was only one tiny detail that spoiled slightly the total perfection of the moment, of the start of their lives together. And that was the fact that tomorrow…was Ragnarok. Tomorrow… they could lose it all…

...

Alexis awoke the next morning in Loki's warm embrace and, feeling him kiss the top of her head gently, turned her head to look up at her love.

He smiled down at her lovingly…but fear lurked behind his gorgeous, green eyes. "Today, I die..."

She smiled grimly back. "Today…we fight."

...

**What do you think? :)**


	13. The Battle

Lines of warriors stood opposite each other on the battlefield, snarling, vicious, and ready for the kill. Alexis looked at her mother, lying asleep on a stone alter a few metres ahead of the Norse Gods, a feeling of dread curling in her stomach. Both sides quietened, and Odin finally spoke.

"Fellows of the Nine Realms," his voice boomed out over the space between the ranks, ominous, foreboding. "You see, before you, the appeasing sacrifice…a mortal parent of an immortal being," Odin gestured back towards Alexis who held her head high in defiance. "She has come here today," he continued, "because of the Prophecy of the Oracle Mimir and, as such, could choose to defy you all." Odin paused and looked back at Alexis again sadly. "She knows not what this sacrifice means…what has to be done to her mother…for you to be appeased…" he looked back towards the ranks of blood-thirsty Frost Giants and Unworthy Dead. "So do what is required…but do it quickly, for there will be no stopping her if she changes her mind."

Odin's voice floated through the air, away from the Norse Gods, and went silent. The ranks opposite them rumbled with consulting voices determining how exactly to proceed. Eventually, the largest of the Frost Giant clan stepped forward.

"We are appeased." He all but shouted at them. "Let the emaciation procedure _commence_!"

Alexis' eyes widened. "What?!"

"Alexis," Thor soothed. "You knew what was coming was never going to be good."

"Emaciation!" Alexis voice was harsh and unforgiving. As her eyes darted from her mother to Thor to Odin, and finally, to her mother's appointed killer. "Like hell! I never signed up for this!" she yelled as her mothers' killer, one of the Unworthy Dead, held up a large dagger, no doubt intending to plunge it down and disembowel his victim. "And I'll be damned if I let this happen now!"

Alexis' rage consumed her entire being. She closed her eyes momentarily, concentrating. She hadn't done this in years. In a speed that defied physics, logic and reason, Alexis flashed forward, drawing a sword from an obliging – and un-noticing Norse warrior's belt – and charged the unsuspecting member of the Unworthy Dead.

As she brought the sword down over her unsuspecting victims head, another opposing warrior blocked her fatal blow. Alexis looked up, smirking as she slinked their swords together, using them to pivot and throw herself into the air, kicking her original victim in the head. He landed on his own dagger, effectively ending his own existence. But the second warrior wasn't finished with her. He brought his sword down hard, angled at Alexis' side. She blocked it, looking up too late to see he'd drawn a second sword and was swinging it down towards her head. Her scream of fear caught in her throat as she realised her error. She thought she was dead…

But, out of nowhere, the swords deadly blow was blocked by a gold staff which, not only caught the sword mid-swing but, thrust the sword back into the warriors own head…killing him.

Loki wrapped a protective arm around Alexis as the fallen warrior hit the ground, dust thrown up around his now still form, and drew her close; his possessive stance confirming he would never back down. When he finally looked up from what he had down, his green eyes were more like icy daggers and his voice was filled with malice. "You will not touch her…"

The largest of the Frost Giants let out a laugh that should have frozen the blood in Alexis' veins and stepped forward, the most evil smile the world had ever known plastered across his pale blue face.

"And you," he snickered. "Will die…"

Loki let go of Alexis. Loki and the Frost Giant launched themselves at each other across the battlefield, roaring at each other in defiance. They came together with a clash, sparks flying from the metal of their weapons on impact. The two fought furiously, with both sides growing ever further riled up. The clash of steel rang through the air, with neither able to get the upper hand.

Suddenly, Loki found himself under an attack of far greater intensity than he would have thought the Frost Giant before him was capable. The Frost Giant beat down on Loki again and again, unrelenting. Another merciless blow came down over Loki's head. He blocked the deadly swing but realised too late that it had only been a distraction. The Frost Giant kicked him in the chest, sending Loki hurtling backwards. He landed; hard, pressed against the stone alter where Alexis' mother still lay sleeping, oblivious to what was occurring around her. The Frost Giant sauntered forward as Loki coughed, trying desperately to regain the ability to breathe, and pressed a heavy foot against his chest, slowly crushing him. Loki cried out, anger and pain evident in his expression, as he struggled against the weight.

The Frost Giant laughed cruelly and brought his weapon high above his head, readying for the final blow, when a sharp, knife-like object thrust through his chest from behind. The Frost Giant's cry of pain and shock gurgled into silence as the Loki below him evaporated and all eyes focused on the Loki that had appeared on the Frost Giant's back…and killed the aforementioned.

"As I said," Loki murmured menacingly into the Frost Giant's ear as he died, ripping his gold staff out of his chest. "You will not touch her."

He staggered back into Alexis' arms, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, pulling her into his warm embrace. But the battle was not yet done.

With a cry of outrage, the ranks of Frost Giants and the Unworthy Dead charged. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Loki grabbed a hold of Alexis and hurled her behind him, determined to protect her from harm even though he was hurt.

"Kill them!" the charging hoards shouted as they charged. "Kill them all!"

"NO!" Alexis screamed, pulling Loki back and shoving him behind her. Her hands clutched at the air in front of her chest, a ball of green, glowing energy and lightening forming in the space between her hands. She looked up, eyes livid, through the veil of her hair at the mad, charging hoards. With a cry of indignation, she let loose the ball of energy. It spread out over the whole of the enemy's army. They froze mid-step, lingered but a moment…and were gone.

Alexis turned back to the Norse ranks, looking to ensure everyone was unharmed. No one had moved…just stood there, staring. With a final glance and a small smile at her beloved, Alexis collapsed…slipping away into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

...

_One year later…_

Alexis awoke to the soft hum of a lullaby and hardly suppressed giggles. She opened one eye slowly. She had just enough time to mock scream and laugh as her two lovely daughters jumped on her, waking her up as Loki smiled lovingly down at the three of them.

"Good morning, my love." Loki smiled wickedly as he sat down beside Alexis, who was hugging and kissing their girls and making them giggle more. "Callie, Theresa, let your mother up."

"Morning, my lovelies!" Alexis beamed back at him before she resumed tickling their little girls.

"Don't I get a mention?" Tony asked from the door, smirking.

"Uncle Tony!" the girls laughed together, running over to him and hugging a leg each.

"Here we go." Tony smiled, picking up Callie and holding her on his hip. "Your aunt Pepper, asked me to apologise for her not being here to see you," he paused, looking up at Alexis. "But she has my business to run."

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing my big brother?" Alexis smirked as she got out of bed a made her way over to hug Tony.

"Yes…" Loki paused, and smirked. "Would you like a drink?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently, I'm here to…fetch you back to Earth." He paused, looking at each of them in turn. "There's something that Bruce wants you to take a look at."

"Dr. Banner wants me to look at something?" Alexis asked, smirking. "That's descriptive, Tony."

"It's some form of technology…we don't know what it is… and when I said _you_…I meant both of you, Alexis…they want to talk to Loki too…"

Alexis looked at her girls…her beautiful twin girls… "Alright, let's go! I'm in need of another adventure…and it would be nice to see _home_."

...

**Do R&R my lovlies! 3**


	14. What Happened?

Alexis strode into the room with Loki, Tony and Director Fury. "Good morning, doctor Banner."

"Please, for the thousandth time…just Bruce, Alexis." Bruce smiled.

"Alright then Bruce," Alexis grinned eyeing the advanced machinery before her, taking up most of the room. "What've we got here then?"

"Well…I'm not sure." He replied, shrugging. "I was hoping one of you might be able to identify it…"

Alexis ran her hand over the cool, what she imagined to be, metal surface of the…whatever it was. "Well… I've never seen anything like it on Asgard…" she turned to look at Loki. "Love?"

"No…not on _Asgard_…" Loki trailed off, a gentle hand pulling Alexis back from the 'machine'.

"You've seen this?" Alexis challenged, her tone expectant. "Elsewhere? In one of the other Realms?"

"I've never seen one…that wasn't just a drawing, Love." Loki replied blankly. "There are drawings and legends about a magic…you'd say… 'Technology', which was once used to hop across different dimensions…alternate universes, if you will." Loki explained with a sideways glance at Banner. "But, too mant… monsters were coming back through the…"

"Entrace? Portal? Wormhole?" Banner suggested.

"Take your pick." Tony half smiled.

"Continuum." Loki finished finally.

"So, this should never ever, _ever_ be used under any circumstances…" Alexis continued as she looked up at part of the machine. Curious as always, she went and stood under a round, hanging section of the machine.

"Exactly." Loki replied bluntly, not noticing where she was.

"Right, that's sorted then." Director Fury declared loudly. "We destroy it. There are enough monsters in the universe with allowing others to joyride through it too."

"Mhmm…" Alexis mumbled, reaching up and touching the part she was looking at. "What's this?"

Banner turned to walk over to Alexis, but was startled by the fact the Tony had been _right behind him_, peering at what appeared to be the controls, and stumbled back…_landing _on the controls. There was a whirring sound and a flash of light. The compartment about Alexis shook and rattled.

Tony and Loki rushed towards her at the same time. "ALEXIS!"

She looked at them, terrified, then, in the blink of an eye…she was gone!

"NO!" Loki roared, turing his hurt on the doctor and her brother. "What have you done?!"

"We'll get her back." Tony replied calmly.

"The only way she gets back is if there's a working one of these," he pointed to the machine to his right. "On the side she just came out at!" he paused. "And that's presuming she can get to it and that wherever she is…she's safe."

Everyone looked at each other, horrified. They would never see her again! Suddenly, the machine came alive again, a loud bang making them all jump a mile high. There was a popping sound, then the whirring and flash of light from before…but the light was brighter now. When they could finally look again, Alexis was sitting on the floor, patches of black dust on her clothes, her arms held up over her head defensively.

They all rushed to her side, shaking Alexis to awaken her from whatever shock she was in.

She looked up at them hesitantly. "I'm home…right? This is the right one this time?"

Tony sighed with relief and hugged her. "Yes, this is the right one." Gently, Tony pulled back and let her go to Loki's arms. "Although, 'Ranger Games' here nearly took us out for our accident."

She smirked, "I'll bet."

"What happened? Where were you?" Tony asked worriedly, he could smell gunpowder on her clothes now.

"Doesn't matter right now…" Alexis replied shakily. "What does matter is… Director Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to be ready to face another attack, Sir. There's something coming…something that is going to be bloody hard to defeat."

Director Fury took a long, deep breath. "What?"

"Thanos…and he's bringing back the Chitauri…"


	15. The Final Chapter?

_{Some months later…}_

The girls were asleep in their room and Alexis was rummaging through Loki's books. "The Book of Belial?" she asked, a confused, yet amused, look aimed at Loki as she held up the exceptionally old book and waved it in his face.

"So it is." Loki smirked as he pushed the book away from his face and ran his hands from her shoulders to her hips, pulling Alexis closer. "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…I was just expecting to find sorcery texts, not the Book of Belial, Grimoire's, and the original Necronomicon…" Alexis raised a quizzical eyebrow in his direction. "Seriously?"

"Everyone is curious once in a while, my darling." Loki replied, smirking slightly as she shook her head at him, and kissed her forehead.

"Indeed…" she smirked back at him as she went and lay in a seductive pose on their bed.

"Oh, you are wicked." Loki breathed as he joined her, his hand running down her side to rest on her hip.

And so they continued on into their little piece of eternity, happily…

But she would never tell him where she'd been…


End file.
